


Sex Pollen

by lyndseas (darklyndsea)



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pick-Up Lines, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklyndsea/pseuds/lyndseas
Summary: "Is that Kryptonite in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"





	Sex Pollen

"Is that Kryptonite in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He asked, grinning.

"It's Kryptonite," Batman said, and Superman collapsed on the ground.

Batman didn't let anybody approach the specially-designed cell until the sex pollen wore off.


End file.
